deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shovel Knight vs. The Knight
Shovel Knight vs The Knight DB.png|ZDogg 9149B1D5-6A1D-4937-A51E-5A8DE1D9E8C1.jpg|Breeky What-if Death Battle Shovel Knight vs. The Knight.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Description Shovel Knight vs. Hollow Knight. Two knights short in size, but big in skill and power. Introduction Wiz: In times of old, the knight was considered to be the best warriors around, fighting for the innocent and obeying their codes of chivalry. Boomstick: And you'd better believe that no disadvantage is going to stop them from follow those codes, such as a diminutive stature. Wiz: Like Shovel Knight, the upholder of the Code of Shovelry. Boomstick: And the Knight, the bug born from the Void. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shovel Knight Wiz: The Code of Shovelry dictates that those who follow it must Slash Mercilessly and Dig Tirelessly. Boomstick: Sounds like me looking for pimples underneath my five o'clock stubble. Wiz: Gross. Anyway, throughout the land, there has been legends of one particularly skilled practitioner of this knight's code. Boomstick: The one, the only, Shovel Knight, when you're so loyal to a code, you're named after it. *Background **Height: Approx. 4’6 **Former partner of Shield Knight **Upholds the Code of Shovelry **Travels via catapult **Can breath underwater Wiz: I would say he was named after his weapon of choice, but yeah, that too. Boomstick: Damn right that too! Anyway, with his partner Shield Knight, Shovel Knight roamed the lands searching for riches and bringing justice wherever they went. Wiz: Until one fateful day Shovel Knight and Shield Knight stumbled upon the mysterious Tower of Fate, which was said to house an impossibly valuable treasure. Boomstick: But like any impossibly valuable treasure, guess what, it was cursed, and not with an old fashioned jinx, it ended up turning Shield Knight into the mistress of evil, the Enchantress. Wiz: With his companion lost, Shovel Knight spent the next couple of years generally moping around until he got news that the Tower of Fate had once again be opened, and seizing this opportunity, he decided he would fight his way to the tower and rescue his lost love. Luckily, he had retained the skills of the Shovel needed for this quest. *Shovel Blade **Dig Slash ***Damages enemies ***Also digs up mounds **Shovel Drop ***Drops down blade first ***Jumping off of enemies **Charge Handle ***Charged powerful slice **Drop Spark ***Sends out a ground projectile ***Only at full health **Trench Blade ***Instantly digs up mounds Boomstick: Best bit about this show? It lets me learn about how awesome some things really are, like a shovel for a weapon! With this little baby, Shovel Knight can slash his opponents or drop straight down on them with the Shovel Drop, which also gives him a wicked jumping boost. And of course, it makes for an excellent digging ability, able to dig up mounds of jewels and gold. A weapon that both kills and makes you rich? Wiz, I know what I want for Christmas! Wiz: Through a couple of upgrades, Shovel Knight also gained the abilities to charge up an extra powerful swing, and to send a spark across the ground with every Shovel Slash, although its only effective at full health. *Armors **Stalwart Plate ***Simple original armor **Dynamo Mail ***Shovel Drop charged attack **Final Guard ***Drops only half his treasure **Conjurer's Coat ***Gain magic from defeated foes ***Decreased protection **Mail of Momentum ***Keeps footing when running **Ornate Armor ***Completely useless ***Adds acrobatics Boomstick: Good thing he has a whole load of armors to protect him then. Wiz: Well, he still takes damage from any attack, but the individual powers of the armors make up for this in more ways than one. They let him retain treasure when he dies, gain magic from defeated foes and to keep his footing on slippery surfaces. Boomstick: But my personal favorite is the Dynamo Mail; after performing two successful Shovel Drops, Shovel Knight can unleash an extra powerful slash on his foes, perfect for a combo attack. *Battle Relics **Flare Wand **Dust Knuckles **Throwing Anchor **Propeller Dagger **Mobile Gear **Alchemy Coin **War Horn **Chaos Orb **Phase Locket **Fishing Rod Wiz: And thanks to Shovel Knight's expert exploration skills, he's been able to get his hands on a number of magical relics. The Flare Wand lets him shoot fireballs, the Throwing Anchor is thrown in an arc and the Mobile Gear turns Shovel Knight into a miniature tank. Boomstick: The Dust Knuckles can tear through both blocks and blockheaded enemies, and with the Phase Locket, he can turn intangible for a short period of time. But above all else, the War Horn unleashes a devastating tune that annihilates any enemy caught in its vicinity. Wiz: Kind of like your singing. Boomstick: Hey! *Feats **Dodged lightning **Fought Kratos and Battletoads **Survived strikes from Specter Knight **Delivers 6700 newtons of force **Kills griffins and dragons **Freed Shield Knight **Defeated Order of No Quarter, Black Knight, Enchantress, Remnant of Fate Wiz: But Shovel Knight has more power up his sleeve that merely that, like being able to drop with a force of 6700 newtons as determined in Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, and being fast enough to dodge lightning based attacks. Popup: Shovel Knight scales to Specter Knight, who was able to dodge sky-to-ground lightning at 220,000,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: Plus, he's battled against all manner of hostile knights, including Specter Knight, who can cut through cannonballs! Wiz: By comparing the size of the cannonballs to both Shovel Knight and Specter Knight and applying the sheering strength of iron, then Specter Knight must be able to slash with a force of 3 million newtons. Boomstick: And Shovel Knight can take hits from this guy like they're low level attacks. But even more insane, he's able to battle against Kratos. You know, the guy from friggin God of War! Seriously, what the hell! Popup: Despite his battle against Kratos being considered canon by the game’s producers, the plot holes in the weapons that Kratos wields and the location the two fought make it too inconsistent to scale Shovel Knight to. Wiz: Shovel Knight is definitely a deadly fighter in spite of his unorthodox weapon, but what he has in power he kind of lacks in intelligence. Not that he's stupid, but he doesn't tend to have much in the way of strategy. Boomstick: But you hardly need strategy when you can simply dig your enemies their own graves. The Knight Wiz: The Kingdom of Hollownest, formerly the greatest civilization of bugs anywhere, is now lost, buried beneath centuries of earth and half-forgotten by those who walk above it. All, due to the influences of a mysterious plague brought upon by a godlike entity known as the Radiance. Boomstick: Who got kind of jealous that everyone was ignoring it in favor of the newest celebrity around, the Pale King. Just goes to show; not getting enough attention? Then unleash a deadly virus and kill everyone to serve them right! Wiz: Desperate for a solution, the Pale King turned towards the Void, a mysterious energy composed of pure darkness. The Pale King began construction of a vessel to contain the Infection. MAny thousands of Vessels later, the Hollow Knight was born. It lacked any ideals or identity, perfect for keeping the Radiance's infection at bay. But it hit a snag; turns out the Pale King came to see this Hollow Knight as like a son, thus instilling it with an identity. Boomstick: And here I thought that having a father was a good thing. Wiz: Well, not in this context, no, and due to this identity, the vessel became imperfect, unfit to contain the Infection, and soon it had begun to leak back out. Hope seemed lost. Boomstick: But one of the prototypes to the Hollow Knight survived, and it would be known simply as the Knight. *Background **Height: 10 inches **AKA Ghost **Created from the Void **Immune to the Infection **Travels on Stag Beetles Wiz: Beckoned back to Hollownest by a mysterious urge, the Knight descended into the lost civilization, stumbling upon a mysterious temple that it knew it had to unlock, in order to accomplish the role that the original Hollow Knight could not. Boomstick: And so began the Knight's quest, and it was backing the right tool for the job-literally! *Nail **Dash Slash ***Dashing attack **Cyclone Slash ***Spinning attack **Great Slash ***Powerful slash **Dream Nail ***Accesses a person’s mind Wiz: The Nail serves as the Knight's sword of sorts, considering that, to a bug, a nail would be the perfect substitute for such a weapon. Boomstick: I'll say! With this little point, the Knight can cut through legions of mad bugs with techniques such as the Dash Slash, the Cyclone Slash and the Great Slash, a powerful charged attack. Popup: The Knight also has access to various charms, however, these are player dependent, so are excluded from the analysis. Wiz: What's more, the Knight eventually claimed the Dream Nail, a nail so sharp it can cut through the boundaries between dreams and reality, enabling the Knight to fight within the realm of dreams. *Spells **Focus ***Heals injuries **Vengeful Spirit ***Shade Soul **Desolate Dive ***Descending Dark **Howling Wraiths ***Abyss Shriek Boomstick: Wow, doesn't that sound trippy? Almost as trippy as the various spells the Knight uses by accumulating Soul, such as healing or unleashing powerful explosions or projectiles. What's more, these can be upgraded to a far more powerful variation. Popup: Upon death, the Knight creates a Shade which is capable of performing the same techniques as it. Wiz: And thanks to the Knight's exploration of Hollownest, he's also attained a number of items that help it on its journey. *Items **Mothwing Cloak **Mantis Claw **Crystal Heart **Monarch Wings **Isma’s Tear **Shade Cloak Boomstick: With the Mothwing and Shade Cloaks, the Knight can dash forward, right through enemy attacks. The Mantis Claw allows it to cling to and leap off walls. Wiz: Which is made easier with the Monarch Wings and its double-jump capabilities. But most impressive of all is the Crystal Heart. Boomstick: With a burst of energy, the Knight can launch itsself through the air at exoskeleton breaking speeds! Hey Wiz, can you make me a jetpack? I wanna try that. Wiz: I did; but you didn't strap it onto your back and you were left standing there looking like an idiot. *Feats **Survived strikes from the False Knight **Dodged rays of light and lasers **Fought through a coliseum **Found and vanquished all three Dreamers **Destroyed the Infection **Navigated through dangerous courses **Defeated Hornet, Mantis Lords, Hollow Knight, Radiance **Fought through 5 Pantheons of suped up bosses. Boomstick: Ahem, anyway, the Knight is pretty powerful for a bug-sized warrior. He's battled against the Mantis Lords, the mysterious Hornet, and the False Knight, who was able to shatter a portion of a bridge when it threw a tantrum. Wiz: According to ArbitaryNumbers on the VS Wiki, the force needed to break this bridge would have equaled 144 million newtons, and don't forget the scale of this feat was done by bug sized creatures. But that said, the Knight isn't the best when it comes to strategic thinking and hardly has skills beyond attack, attack and more attacking. Boomstick: Even so, let's not forget that the Knight was able to complete the task that the Hollow Knight wasn't able to achieve; destroying the Infection and besting the Radiance. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! The Battle Across a grass field, Shovel Knight was in hot pursuit of Plague Knight, who held a pink potion in his hand. Shovel Knight: Get back here you cur! Plague Knight: Never! With this new potion, I will spread chaos across the- Plague Knight has too busy talking back over his shoulder that he failed to notice a mole pocking its head out of its hole until he tripped over it. Plague Knight let out a yell as the potion flew from his hand and smashed down onto the ground, coating the ground in the goo. Shovel Knight came to a stop and looked at the residue. Shovel Knight: What kind of potion was that exactly? Plague Knight: Um, I think it was a growth potion? A flash of light rose from the potion and suddenly standing there was a cloak wearing figure with a white horned head. The Knight turned to face Shovel Knight and drew out a shiny blade. Plague Knight: Um, you can handle this. He skipped back as Shovel Knight readied his own weapon for battle. FIGHT! Shovel Knight and the Knight charged at each other, their weapons clashing together and the resulting impact sending them skidding back several steps before dash back at the other a second time, both unleashing a barrage of slashes at the other, all of which where blocked by corresponding slashes from the other. This lasted for about a few seconds before Shovel Knight swung his Shovel Blade upwards to knock away the Knight's nail before leaping into the air and bearing down with the Shovel Drop. To avoid the attack, the Knight dashed backwards with the Mothwing Cloak, and as Shovel Knight embedded the blade into the ground where the Knight had been a moment before. With his opponent now vulnerable, the Knight darted forward and charged up a Great Slash. However, before he could connect with the attack, Shovel Knight pulled the Shovel Blade out of the ground and charge up the Charge Handle. Both the powerful attacks connected with the other and the instigators of these where pushed back several steps. Shovel Knight recovered and fired a fireball from his Flare Wand, but before it hit the Knight, the latter phased through the attack with the Shade Cloak, before firing back a Vengeful Spirit. Right before the Vengeful Spirit hit, Shovel Knight sent a Drop Spark out across the ground, which struck the Knight at the same moment the Vengeful Spirit struck Shovel Knight, and both fighters were sent flying backwards. Shovel Knight recovered first, getting back to his feet and setting up a Mobile Gear to ride it towards the Knight, intending to crush the latter beneath it; the Knight suddenly leapt up and charged up the Crystal Heart before launching forward past Shovel Knight, who drew out the Fishing Rod and cast it out to latch onto the passing Knight. A bad move, as the line slowly went taught, and Shovel Knight was yanked off the Mobile Gear with a yell of surprise. After flying through the air for a moment, with Shovel Knight hanging behind it via the Fishing Hook, the Knight came to a sudden stop, right in front of a cliff face and Shovel Knight was sent flying forwards towards the rocky surface. With extraordinary reflexes, however, Shovel Knight dug out with his shovel once, connected with a fissure point and destroyed a massive portion of the cliff. Within the hollowed out cliff face, Shovel Knight equipped his Mail of Momentum to bring his backwards flying to a halt as he touched the ground, and he chugged down an Ichor of Renewal before reading his Shovel Blade for battle. The Knight fly over with his Monarch Wings and touched down in front of Shovel Knight, unleashing its Cyclone Slash, which Shovel Knight used the handle of his Shovel to block before thrusting it out to knock the Knight out of the Cyclone Spin before leaping into the air and attempting to perform a Shovel Drop on the Knight; to counter, the Knight unleashed Howling Wraiths upwards, blasting Shovel Knight and knocking him to the ground. The Knight advanced on his downed opponent and slashed at him, only for his attacks to pass through Shovel Knight, who had activated the Phase Locket. The Knight stopped slashing in confusion, and when the Phase Locket wore off, Shovel Knight struck the Knight with a blow from his Dust Knuckles, sending it smashing back into the wall. Shovel Knight charged forward, intending to deliver another strike with the Dust Knuckles and very nearly succeeded, before the Knight leapt into the air and latched onto the wall with the Mantis Claw. Seeing his foe attempting to elude him, Shovel Knight drew out the War Horn and blew into it, unleashing a powerful sound wave that nearly caught the Knight before it moved further up the wall. However, their battle in the newly made cavern, topped off with the recently blown War Horn, was causing it to become unstable, and rubble was starting to rain from the ceiling. Noticing their battle ground was starting to collapse, the Knight utilized the Mantis Claw and the Monarch Wings to move from the largest pieces of falling rubble to reach the entrance to the cavern, but Shovel Knight wasn't giving up on taking his opponent down; equipping his Dynamo Mail, Shovel Knight used his Shovel Drop to bounce off two pieces of rubble, charging up a powerful attack. As soon as he came within range of the Knight, Shovel Knight swung his charged slash and struck the Knight in the battle, sending it smashing into a falling piece of rubble, and as it bounced off the rubble piece, Shovel Knight used the Propeller Dagger to collide with the Knight and deal further damage, before striking the Knight to the ground with a downwards swing of his Shovel Blade, resulting in the ground, where the Knight smashed down into, cracking and throwing up a dirt cloud. This vanished quickly to show the damaged and dirtied Knight stumbling back to its feet. Seeing his chance, Shovel Knight bore down with one last Shovel Drop. But the Knight wasn't beaten yet, and as Shovel Knight came within distance, the Knight slashed upwards with its nail, and both blades crashed into each other, creating a vertical blade lock for a split second. Then the stronger force behind one of the blades won out, and the Nail sliced through both the Shovel Blade and Shovel Knight upwards, splitting the latter into two pieces and splattering the cavern floor with blood as the cavern was filled with falling boulders. After the collapse of the cavern was completed, and the entrance to it sealed by boulders and rocks, one of them was blown apart by the Knight, who climbed out of the buried cavern in victory. KO! Shovel Knight's two body parts are left in the cavern as Plague Knight peaks out behind a rock to find the Knight staring at him, his bloodied Nail drawn. Outcome Boomstick: Hah-hah, that little guy really nailed it! Crap, there goes my ending pun. Wiz: Both the different knights were certainly capable of upholding their quests and codes of honor, but Shovel Knight was not able to stand up to the Knight's greater advantages. Popup: The Howling Wraiths in particular would be an effective counter to the Shovel Drop, as would be its ability to slash upwards. Boomstick: Shovel Knight could battle Specter Knight, who could dodge lightning at 286,000 times the speed of sound, but the Knight was capable of dodging laser beams, and even attacks made of light from the Radiance, and the speed of light is well known to be 3 times faster than sky-to-ground lightning. So well known that even I know it! Wiz: Turning to strength and durability, these are once again categories that the Knight holds the edge in. Boomstick: Shovel Knight could deliver strikes of 6700 joules and survive the 3 million joule attacks of Specter Knight, but the Knight was able to battle against the False Knight. Man, someone take a shot each time we say 'Knight'. Wiz: As mentioned before on the VS Wiki, the Knight was able to take attacks from the False Knight that equaled 144 millions joules, and was even able to damage the insect that the False Knight was using to deliver the attacks of that magnitude. No, I'm not making that up, and that showcases that the Knight is over 21 thousand times stronger than Shovel Knight. Popup: Even though the Knight cannot technically damage this insect, he can still knock it around with his own attacks, impressive considering it can hold onto the mace even as its slammed down with the stated amount of force Boomstick: And lastly, whilst the relics used by Shovel Knight were more plentiful than the Knight's spells, but they ran on limited elixir, whilst the Knight could always refuel the soul his used with his attacks. Wiz: Shovel Knight was by far the greatest upholder of the Code of Shovelry, but the Knight's feats of strength and speed and his refillable spells put him head and shoulders over his blue opponent. Oh, and all of this is completely founded on their original size. If we had kept the Knight in his canonical size for this bout, Shovel Knight would have essentially battling a super fast mosquito which could slice him in two. Boomstick: Well, since I've already given my ending pun, this conclusion feels a little Hollow. Oh, wait! Wiz: The winner is the Knight. Next Time Indie game icons Trade powerful projectiles Cuphead vs. Sans Trivia *The connection between Shovel Knight and Hollow Knights is that they are short knights utilizing magic, relics and unique bladed weapons and have connections to beings used to seal malicious entities. Furthermore, they are known for descending into sub-terrain areas. *This battle would have been in 2D *The original music for this battle would have been called 'Dreams of Digging', which refers to the importance of dreams within Hollow Knight and Shovel Knight's technique of digging Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019